Your hands are tough
by mapo-gu
Summary: Ketika sibuk dengan lamunannya, mata Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah sticky note di meja kantornya. Selama seharian ini Kyungsoo terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya hingga ia tidak menyadari sticky note yang selalu menjadi sumber semangatnya itu. / kaisoo (kai x kyungsoo)!


title: Your hands are tough (But they are where mine belong)

pairing: kyungsoo x jongin

words count: 2,025w

a/n: inspired by taylor swift's ours 3

* * *

Musim gugur; salah satu musim yang paling Kyungsoo tidak sukai. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama di musim gugur dan ia melewati jalanan yang ramai dengan suasana hati yang mendung, sama percis seperti keadaan langit saat ini. Angin berhembus kencang ketika Kyungsoo menunggu bus untuk pergi ke kantor. Di sebelahnya, duduk seorang lelaki tua yang masih memaksakan diri untuk membaca koran ketika angin ini sudah cukup untuk menerbangkan seorang manusia.

Seperti biasanya, semua terasa berwarna hitam dan putih bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi entah kenapa di musim gugur, semua terasa lebih suram. Mungkin karena langit yang terus menerus berwarna kelabu? Atau karena suasana angin kencang, yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo yang tidak ditutupi oleh apapun terasa kaku?

Bus datang, dan ketika Kyungsoo memasuki bus tersebut, insiden yang tidak menyenangkan kembali terjadi. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai anak kecil, tetapi anak kecil yang terus menerus menangis di bus yang penuh sangatlah mengganggu. Kemudian kesialannya bertambah ketika seseorang menginjak kakinya tanpa sengaja.

Ia tidak tahu siapa yang menginjaknya, karena tidak ada satupun yang meminta maaf.

Hari ini adalah hari Senin, yang membuatnya terasa semakin buru. Wajah Kyungsoo tertekuk, tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli. Wajahnya memang selalu tertekuk seperti itu, bahkan Kyungsoo saja lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasa benar-benar senang.

Turun dari bus, Kyungsoo kembali merasakan angin yang kencang. Kemudian sebuah kertas yang terbang menempel di kakinya, membuat Kyungsoo melabeli dirinya sebagai orang tersial di dunia ini.

 _Awal yang baik untuk mengawali harimu, Kyungsoo._

Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu memasuki kantornya dengan wajah yang semakin tertekuk.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo."

Di kantor tempat Kyungsoo bekerja, terdapat satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki wajah yang tertekuk. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak mengenal nya dengan baik, tetapi pemuda yang bekerja di meja resepsionis itu selalu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi yang besar. Terkadang Kyungsoo bertanya dalam hati, apakah ia tidak lelah tersenyum seperti itu?

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo dengan terburu-buru mencari kartu ID nya yang entah bersembunyi dimana. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar bila daritadi kartu ID nya telah tergantung di lehernya.

Dengan wajah yang memanas, Kyungsoo segera menempelkan kartu itu di mesin absensi yang terletak tepat di sebelah meja resepsionis. Ia dapat mendengar Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Ceroboh seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo?" candanya dengan nada riang.

Kyungsoo tidak menyahut, ia segera berjalan dari tempat itu, setengah berlari menuju lift. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya merasa sedikit risih dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sedikit terlalu riang dari sewajarnya.

Ia menunggu lift seorang diri, hingga datang seorang wanita dengan make up yang sangat tebal. Kyungsoo tidak ingat namanya, namun ia ingat pernah membicarakan wanita itu di dalam hatinya karena gayanya yang mencolok.

"Oh!" gadis itu sepertinya baru menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo ketika lift telah turun sebanyak 4 lantai. "Kau Do Kyungsoo, kan? Selamat pagi."

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman, disapa oleh wanita yang tidak ia kenal. Ia bahkan tidak tahu namanya, maka ia berpikir sejenak untuk membalasnya. Saat ia akan membuka mulutnya-

 _Ting!_

Lift terbuka, dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa selega itu. Entah mengapa, nampaknya hampir semua mengenalinya di kantor itu.

Ketika lift tertutup, ia kembali menghela nafas. Kini ia terperangkap di sebuah ruangan sempit dengan penjaga lift yang selalu nampak depresi. Kyungsoo tidak pandai mengingat nama, tetapi ia segera hafal nama penjaga lift tersebut, Minseok.

Minseok tidak berkata apapun dan hanya diam di ujung lift, mata kucingnya seperti tidak pernah berkedip. Kyungsoo menyadari bila pemuda itu menatapnya dengan intens, dan Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman walaupun hal seperti ini telah berlangsung selama 2 tahun. Dengan terang-terangan, Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan layar yang menunjukkan lantainya, dan ia masih butuh 5 lantai hingga sampai di tempat kerjanya. Lima lantai itu terasa seperti 1000 tahun.

Saat lift terbuka, Kyungsoo dengan terburu-buru keluar dari lift tersebut. Bahkan hingga pintu lift akan tertutup, ia dapat merasakan tatapan Minseok dari dalam lift.

 _Aneh sekali_ , pikirnya. _Tapi semua orang di kantor ini memang aneh._

Kyungsoo berkerja di bidang manajemen, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan dengan baik. Meja nya terletak di baris kedua dan terletak paling ujung, yang membuatnya harus berjalan cukup jauh bila ia ingin ke toilet. Ia menghela nafas ketika melihat kondisi mejanya yang berantakan, walaupun ia bersumpah ia telah merapihkannya di hari Sabtu. Membuka mantel musim gugurnya, pagi Kyungsoo disibukan dengan membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

Suasana kantornya selalu ribut dan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh. Hingga saat ini Kyungsoo hanya bertahan karena kantornya memberikan gaji yang cukup besar, walaupun ia sampai sekarang tidak pernah melihat wajah boss nya secara langsung. Itu adalah salah satu keanehan kantor tempatnya bekerja. Keanehan kedua adalah, para pekerjanya juga tidak kalah aneh dari sang boss.

Ketika Kyungsoo sibuk merapihkan mejanya, Sehun yang mejanya berada di sebelahnya, melemparkan sebuah kertas yang telah dibentuk menjadi pesawat. Kyungsoo segera menatap pria itu dengan jengkel, tapi Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan wajah yang datar dan tatapan bingung.

Itu adalah salah satu contoh keanehan pegawai di kantor ini.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan menyibukan dirinya dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Ia berusaha mengabaikan kebisingan yang berada di belakangnya, dimana Jongdae dan Yixing–Kyungsoo lupa apa pekerjaan mereka—sibuk mendebatkan tentang bahasa mandarin. Walaupun Kyungsoo merasa sangat jengkel dan ingin meminta mereka berdua untuk berhenti bicara, ia tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya dan nampaknya tidak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan keributan itu, maka Kyungsoo tidak ingin dianggap berlebihan dan terlalu sensitif.

"Hei," suara asing itu menghentikan jari-jari Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengetik. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi ketika Luhan, seorang pegawai dari China yang entah berada di bagian apa, berdiri di depan mejanya. "Ini. Aku disuruh mengantarkan dokumen ini kepadamu untuk di fotokopi."

Saat itu, Kyungsoo mengutuk siapapun yang menyuruhnya di dalam hati. Ia juga mengutuk Luhan secara tidak langsung. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja Luhan yang fotokopi? Kalaupun memang harus ia yang mengfotokopi dokumen tersebut, untuk apa diberikan kepada Luhan terlebih dahulu?

Tetapi di dunia nyata, mulut Kyungsoo tertutup rapat. Ia hanya menelan ludahnya untuk menahan rasa jengkel, dan mengambil dokumen tersebut, "Oke."

Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti bingung, dan meninggalkan meja itu. Kyungsoo mengehela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, dan bangkit dengan malas. Ketika ia sampai di ruang fotokopi, sebuah kertas tertempel di atas mesin itu. Tulisan tersebut ditulis dengan huruf besar dan spidol hitam yang tebal.

 _ **KERTAS HABIS.**_

Hal itu memang sering terjadi. Semua orang di kantor ini selalu melakukan fotokopi, maka Kyungsoo memaklumi kertas yang habis dan segera mengambil satu pak. Tetapi sesampainya di sana, tulisan yang sebelumnya dicoret dan digantikan dengan tulisan yang baru.

 ** _KERTAS HABIS._**

 ** _TINTA HABIS._**

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan rasa kesal. Ia melihat di mesin itu telah terdapat kertas-kertas yang baru, menandakan kalau tadi ada orang lain yang menggunakan mesin itu. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo merasa seperti sedang dikerjai. Tetapi bukankah tinta yang habis itu merupakan hal yang biasa?

Maka Kyungsoo segera kembali ke mejanya, dan mencari tinta yang tadi sempat ia lihat saat sedang membereskan mejanya. Dengan sedikit berlari, Kyungsoo kembali ke ruangan fotokopi itu dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengumpat dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

Tulisan tinta habis itu kembali dicoret, dan digantikan dengan kalimat baru yang Kyungsoo tidak bisa percaya.

 ** _KERTAS HABIS._**

 ** _TINTA HABIS._**

 _ **MESIN RUSAK.**_

* * *

Masih ada beberapa jam hingga Kyungsoo bisa keluar dari kantornya. Ia melirik jam dinding dan menghela nafas ketika menyadari ia masih memiliki ¾ hari di kantor yang suram, aneh, dan menyebalkan ini.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan badannya yang pegal di kursi. Tangannya berusaha meraih botol airnya, hanya untuk mendapati bila botol itu telah kosong. Dengan langkah berat, Kyungsoo menuju dapur kantor. Ia mendapati salah satu rekan kerjanya, Shindong, juga sedang mengisi _cup_ kertasnya. Dan di dapur kantornya, mereka hanya memiliki satu dispenser.

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus menunggu di belakang Shindong. Matanya terus melirik ke gelas Shindong yang mulai penuh, dan Kyungsoo bersorak dalam hati ketika gelas itu telah terisi penuh. Berarti ia bisa mengisi botol airnya dan segera kembali ke mejanya, yang merupakan satu-satunya zona aman bagi Kyungsoo.

Sialnya, Shindong malah membalikkan badannya dan meminum air putih itu di hadapan Kyungsoo. Badannya yang besar tidak berpindah sejengkalpun, membuatnya menutupi dispenser itu. Kyungsoo menutup mulut, andai saja ia dibayar ketika ia menahan amarahnya, mungkin ia telah menjadi orang terkaya di dunia.

Ketika gelas Shindong kosong, Kyungsoo berusaha berpikir positif bila pemuda itu akan segera pergi. Tetapi ia malah kembali mengisi gelasnya, membalikkan badan, dan meminum air itu di depan Kyungsoo. Ia mengulangi hal itu sebanyak 3x, seolah-olah ia tidak ingin memberikan Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk minum.

Sambil mengigit bibir, Kyungsoo bertanya, "Apakah kau bisa pindah dan memberiku kesempatan untuk mengisi botol air ini dulu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Shindong malah menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung dan heran. Kyungsoo mengerang, ia harusnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

Maka pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo yang mengalah dan kembali ke mejanya dengan botol air yang kosong.

* * *

Saat jam makan siang, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak menuju kantin. Ia tidak ingin kembali bertemu dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang sangat aneh. Kyungsoo selalu merasa usianya memendek setahun ketika ia harus berinteraksi dengan rekan kerjanya. Hanya saja, ia merasa rekan-rekan kerjanya dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik. Apa mungkin yang aneh sebenarnya adalah Kyungsoo?

Ketika sibuk dengan lamunannya, mata Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah _sticky_ _note_ di meja kantornya. Selama seharian ini Kyungsoo terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya hingga ia tidak menyadari _sticky note_ yang selalu menjadi sumber semangatnya itu.

 _'Hey, aku mencintaimu._

 _\- J.'_

Untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas dan hatinya merasa sedikit lebih ringan hanya dengan kalimat itu. Semangat Kyungsoo semakin bangkit ketika ia melihat kalender dan teringat bila hari ini ia memiliki kesempatan untuk pulang dari kantornya terlebih dahulu.

Ia teringat ada seseorang, satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahami Kyungsoo, sedang menunggunya.

Kyungsoo kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Ia berhasil mengabaikan pesawat-pesawat kertas Sehun, suara-suara ribut Yixing dan Jongdae, dan perintah-perintah menyebalkan Luhan.

(Walaupun Kyungsoo sedikit tidak yakin bila perintah-perintah dari Luhan itu ditujukan kepadanya, karena ia melihat Luhan sedang duduk di meja nya tanpa mengerjakan apapun).

Ketika ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, yang berarti ia sudah bisa kembali. Dengan terburu-buru, Kyungsoo merapikan meja nya dan sedikit berlari menuju lift.

Saat Kyungsoo melewati Minseok dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo merasa dunia menjadi sedikit lebih berwarna. Walaupun di luar sana langit sudah menjadi gelap dan udara bertambah dingin, tetapi Kyungsoo merasa malam itu lebih cerah dibandingan pagi tadi.

Dengan langkah ringan, Kyungsoo memanggil taksi, yang berarti dia terbebas dari suara tangisan anak-anak dan injakkan kaki di bus. Kyungsoo yang seharian menahan diri untuk tidak marah, kini menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo melihat layar ponselnnya, dimana terdapat foto dirinya dengan seorang pemuda sebagai wallpaper.

Kyungsoo seperti melompat dari taksinya, dan ia kini berada di sebuah lapangan besar yang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Ia dapat melihat beberapa orang menangis di tempat itu, tetapi semuanya memiliki senyum lebar seperti yang Kyungsoo miliki saat ini.

Mata Kyungsoo mencari-cari pemuda yang ia tunggu. Hingga tiba-tiba, ia mendengar sebuah suara tidak asing memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Di depannya, kini terdapat satu-satunya orang yang memahaminya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghilangkan semua rasa penat Kyungsoo, satu-satunya orang yang paling Kyungsoo cintai.

Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo berlari. Walaupun ia dapat merasakan udara musim gugur yang dingin menusuk wajahnya, ia membiarkan dirinya berlari dan terjatuh ke dalam pelukkan Jongin. Topi Jongin yang bermotif loreng-loreng itu terjatuh, dan Kyungsoo menahan tawa ketika melihat kepala pemuda itu tidak lagi berambut seperti dulu.

"Hei, Jongin," Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya, "Kemana rambutmu pergi?"

Jongin tertawa. Dan itu adalah suara yang setiap malam Kyungsoo rindukan, suara yang selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo merasa bila semua baik-baik saja. Semua pasti baik-baik saja.

"Kurasa rambutku hilang karena aku terus merindukanmu."

Dalam pelukannya, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tubuh Jongin telah berubah. Ia bukan lagi pemuda kurus yang dulu ia kenal, kini ia lebih memiliki otot, dan lengannya terasa keras. Tetapi satu hal yang sama. Pelukannya, suaranya, wajahnya, semua masih sama seperti yang Kyungsoo ingat.

Setelah cukup lama, Kyungsoo dan Jongin bisa merasakan dingin yang menusuk tubuh. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memanggil taksi, dan ketika Jongin meraih tangannya, Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik, setelah hari menyebalkan yang ia jalani. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini, meskipun cuaca selalu buruk, meskipun kota dan kantornya menyebalkan, semua berubah ketika Jongin ada di sisinya.

"Ayo pulang."

Kyungsoo tertawa.

* * *

 _"Bagaimana harimu?"_

 _"Oh, kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya! Pagi ini, ketika aku menuju ke kantor.."_

* * *

a/n: moral of the story: you only need one person to change your point of view about the world.


End file.
